Immunity
by jaina-lotr
Summary: You want a summary. Well, now that would give away the entire story. Okay, okay, I'll put something. Um, it's about Daniel and it has to do with zats. And that gave the whole thing away. It's pretty stupid, but funny and it does have a plot! So please R


**Immunity**

* * *

autohor's note: okay, I honestly have no idea where the idea for this story came from. Um, it's kinda stupid, and almost pointless, but it does have a plot (surprisingly). Anyway, for those of you who have actually read Title Story and I had mentioned a reference to another one of my stories, well, this is the story. And now you should definately know what the reference was. Um, yeah, I think that's it, so enjoy the story!!!!

disclaimer: i do not own anything. repeat: i do not own anything.

* * *

Doctor Daniel Jackson had been separated from the rest of his team. He was making his way back to the gate knowing that the others would do the same. While he was walking he pondered over the mission to see where exactly everything had gone wrong. He came to the conclusion that it was at the very beginning.

As soon as SG-1 had stepped out of the gate they were under attack. Unfortunately they couldn't dial out again so they were forced to leave the room the gate was in. After a while they slowly began making their way back.

They had split up hoping to confuse the Jaffa and for the most part it worked. The only problem was that almost all of the Jaffa had returned to the gate room when they couldn't find any of the members of SG-1.

Sam had called over the radio that she had made it back to the gate room. Jack and Teal'c had radioed in a few minutes later. Now the three of them were in a fire fight with the Jaffa.

He was almost there. He only ad to turn the corner and then it was a straight shot to Jack's position. As he was nearing the corner a Jaffa stepped around and immediately pulled his zat.

Before Daniel could react the Jaffa had already fired, the zat blast streaking towards him. There was no way he could get out of the way fast enough, but when the blast hit him, both he and the Jaffa were surprised.

He didn't feel the customary pain and subsequent passing out the accompanied being shot by a zat. Instead he felt a slight tingle, kind of like when your leg goes to sleep, and he was still standing.

The Jaffa just stared at him, not really knowing what to do. Daniel took the opportunity to shoot him and continue down the hall. When Daniel reached the gate room he carefully made his way to where Jack was crouching behind some crates. Sam and Teal'c were a little to their left also knelt behind crates.

"Nice of you to join us," Jack said as Daniel came up beside him.

"Sorry, kinda got lost," Daniel answered, squeezing off a couple shots at the Jaffa who were guarding the gate.

After a few minutes Daniel ducked down to reload his 9 mil and said, "Something weird kinda happened," as he snapped the new clip into place.

"What?" Jack asked not really paying attention.

"Well, I was trying to get back here, but a Jaffa came out of nowhere and . . ." Daniel was cut off when Sam yelled something he didn't quite get, but then he figured it out when the shooting stopped and the same tingly feeling from before washed over him.

Jack, now paying full attention to Daniel, said "forget about what happened earlier, what just happened now?"

"This _is_ what happened earlier," Daniel replied, finally noticing that everyone, including the Jaffa, was staring at him.

"You just gat zatted," Jack stated completely, well, almost completely forgetting about the Jaffa.

"Yeah."

"You're still talking."

"Yeah."

"You're not unconscious."

"No."

"It didn't even look like it hurt."

"It didn't, just kinda tingled."

"Carter, come figure this out."

"Sir, I think it can wait until we get home."

"Oh, right," Jack turned his attention back to the Jaffa, but before he fired he looked at Daniel again and said, "Well, you're Mr. Invincible, why don't you get us home."

"I'm not invincible."

"Daniel do you see a staff weapon any where?"

"No, except for Teal'c's."

"Right."

"Oh."

"Now go, if they start coming we'll provide cover fire," Jack said giving Daniel a slight push.

Daniel glared briefly at his friend before stepping carefully out from behind the crates. One Jaffa raised his zat and fired. Seeing that once again there was no effect the Jaffa turned around and actually ran away. Well, that is if you can call what they do in those ridiculous suit of armor running.

As Daniel stepped up to the DHD he could hear Jack laughing behind him. Walking up the steps after punching in the IDC he stopped when he felt the now familiar tingle from a zat blast.

Daniel turned around just in time to see Jack shove a zat into Teal'c's hands. When Jack looked up he sent a glare his way and in return Jack put on a 'who me' face, then pointed at the zat currently in Teal'c's possession. Daniel turned around, rolling his eyes, and stepped through the gate.

Once they came out the other side Jack practically ran down the ramp to where General Hammond was waiting.

"General, you have got to see this."

"I'm sure it can wait for the debriefing, Colonel. Now, report to the infirmary," Hammond said holding up his hand to stop Jack.

"Yes, sir."

It was obvious Jack was excited about something. It was going to be an interesting debrief.

* * *

General Hammond was waiting for SG-1 in the briefing room. Seconds after they walked in Jack, who looked like he was trying to hide something, said, "Look General," and then shot Daniel with a zat.

Hammond was stunned. Not only had his second in command just shot a member of his own team, but a friend as well. Also, Daniel seemed to be unfazed by the zat blast.

When the blast hit him, Daniel sighed and said, "I really wish he would stop doing that."

"Colonel, care to explain?" Hammond asked, completely dumbfounded at what had just occurred.

"Sir," Carter began instead of Jack, which didn't really surprise him, "it seems that Daniel it immune to the effects of a zat."

"How is this possible?"

"Well, sir, Janet thinks it has to do with the amount to times that he has been shot with a zat."

"That means it will probably happen to you too, Jack," Daniel said, turning to face the Colonel.

"Really," Jack said, sounding excited, "Cool." He turned to Teal'c holding his zat out and said, "Shoot me."

**THE END**


End file.
